narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kakashi Namikaze
Hi from Blackemo1 Hello I'm one the new administrators on this fanon. I'm here to welcome you to the site. Since I read your user page I know your a huge fan of the series and just let me know if you need any help or just want to talk. Some of my articles are *Kagegakure *The Last Akatsuki *The Reign of the Snake Prince *And Hebima Blackemo1 11:35, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I have read them and they are even better than I would have thought of! --Kakashi Namikaze 18:27, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for enjoying my fanon work it was hard as crap to come up with this stuff! And I had to tie in Orochimaru in because he's so awsom... though not the part about him being a pale faced petifile just his power. The Namikaze clan thing seems to be very elaborate (which is good) and I can't wait to see more! Ok bye. Blackemo1 19:50, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Redirection Redirection from Kakashi Namikaze Just to reduce confusion, I have decided to redirect Kakashi Namikaze to User:Kakashi Namikaze because since I am one of the characters in my fanon articles (not user) and so it will be easier. Redirection from Harerukagegakure To make searches shorter and reduce typing, I have decided to redirect Harerukagegakure to Hareru: Kagegakure no sato. --Kakashi Namikaze 21:56, 7 May 2008 (UTC) This is only my opinion... Hwy its Blackemo1, I just wanted to say that your pages have alot of substance and everything but some of your jutsus seem either to complicated of a background or they are too strong. Most of the jutsus you create are of the S-Class why not try some lower rank moves. Like I said this my opinion so do as you wish. :I guess you are right. Thanks for the idea! Oh and those are only forbidden techniques. I'll see if I have anything from my Narutopedia userpage I can bring here. --Kakashi Namikaze 18:07, 9 May 2008 (UTC) What did you think? I would like to ask you what you really thought of my The Last Akatsuki article. Please be honest and leave you awnswer on my talk page. Blackemo1 00:03, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for such posotive comments, I really appreciate them. Also please tell other people on the site to start rating the articles and leaving messages on the talk pages. Sorry I hate to bother you again but I was wondering about your thoughts on my other story The Reign of the Snake Prince. Just do like you did last time and leave a message on my talk page. Again sorry for being a bother. Blackemo1 19:27, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks again Thanks again for looking over my articles and giving me a good review I appreciate it. Is there anything you would like me to do for you? P.S- I am the worst speller in the world. Blackemo1 11:32, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Why?, and Well done! Hi man! I'm just wondering... why did you use my Namikaze article? I came up with that befor you even came to this wikia. Sorry for being agressive, but I really don't like people who writes on my links. The things you wrote is probably better than mine, so it just ended up like that. Why are you in the Namikaze name? Kogone 15:33, 19 May 2008 (UTC)